


Growth

by ittetsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, Menstruation, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittetsu/pseuds/ittetsu
Summary: Hinata finds an unlikely support in the grand king.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is just a serious of interconnected drabbles. maybe?  
> 

Hinata knew it was coming. He jumped as high and as fast as possible—this time with his eyes wide open. When he saw the look on the grand king's shocked face, he swung.

He landed on two feet and heard the whistle blow. He was a little shocked but his face broke out in a grin, turning to Kageyama.

  
“Hinata-boke!” Hinata frowned. He didn’t expect praise or anything but at least not an insult! He realized though that the grand king, Suga-san and Takeda-sensei all were jogging to him and bending to his eye-level. Everyone was staring at him with surprised, concerned or knowing eyes. “Did you fucking cut yourself, dumbass?” he heard Kageyama asked.

  
“Tobio-chan, can you stop being such an insufferable little knothead and leave us alone?” He heard the grand king hiss. Kageyama flushed, finally realizing what was happening and backed away from the four omegas. Oikawa turned to the Seijō ace and called, “Iwa-chan! Bring me two towels.” The entire Seijō team was surprised when the vice-captain ran immediately to get two fresh towels and back to Oikawa without insulting the captain. “Thank you Iwa-chan~” Iwaizumi just grunted in reply and jogged back to the rest of the team, the blush on his face not missed by the Seijō captain. Hinata couldn't help but shiver at the grunt, earning a grin from the taller omega. “Yeah, it does that to me too,” Oikawa whispered in Hinata’s ear, making the tiny omega's cheeks turn red. Oikawa used one of the towels to clean the small streak of blood dripping down Hinata’s leg and the other to tie it around the tiny omega’s waist. Sensei and Suga-san rubbed Hinata’s back soothingly.

  
“Do you use tampons or pads, Hinata-kun?” Sensei asked, smiling gently. “I’ll go to the conbini real fast to buy some, okay?”

  
“Wh-what?” Hinata stuttered, confused and embarrassed at the words sensei had said.

  
“Is this your first period Hinata?” Realization dawning on Suga. Hinata nodded, small tears prickling at his eyes. _I'm gonna be benched for sure now_ , was all Hinata could think. Suga cupped his cheek and brushed the tears away, “it’s okay. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is just growing.” Hinata nodded but a frown was still clearly etched on his face.

  
Oikawa shook his head at Takeda politely, “There's no need. I have both in the changing room. Chibi-chan let’s move before the knotheads have a stroke.”

  
“I’m going to get your bag for a change of clothes and talk to Coach Irihata, okay? Hinata-kun just follow Oikawa-san, alright? Your senpai will be right at your side.” Sensei ruffled Hinata’s hair and jogged to the Seijō coach. He was clearly worried but he had done his best to reassure the tiny omega that everything was fine.

  
Hinata followed his senpai and the grand king with his head hanging in embarrassment, leaning towards Suga’s comforting hand rubbing his shoulder blades.  
The Seijō omega changing room was bigger than the one at Karasuno and had personalized lockers. Oikawa opened a locker that was labeled “necessities” and took out a turquoise velvet pouch and what looked like a folded, turquoise handkerchief.

  
“It’s your first period so I’ll just give you some pads. Here,” he handed both to Hinata, “there’s ten or so in there.” Hinata unfolded what he had assumed to be a handkerchief and blushed. _Oh_. “I don’t have any in Karasuno colors but think of it as a memento,” Oikawa winked. “Do you know how to use these?” He brought a pad up to his face. Hinata just shook his head. The older omega gave him a smile, opening the pad and taking back the panties he had just given Hinata. He peeled off the pad and stuck it to the center, “just place it at the bottom of your panties. Change it when you need to change it, for me it's every two hours but you'll probably be different.”

Hinata could just die of embarrassment. He nodded and took back the underwear, rushing to one of the stalls. He took off the towel around his waist off and dropped his shorts slowly, not knowing what to expect. He thought he'd find a river of blood but sighed in relief when he saw only his undies had been ruined. He looked at the panties the grand king had given him with a full blush on his face. He still wore undies with cartoons on them. These were the kinds of panties he had seen Suga-san wear—the same ones gravure idols wore. He wiped himself with the old undies, wrapped them in a paper towel and tossed them in the bin. He pulled the new ones on and was shocked to see they were surprisingly comfortable. He tied the towel around his waist again and went back to the bench, Takeda-sensei now waiting with his sweatpants in hand. He thanked him as he took them and pulled them on as quickly as possible.

  
“Thank you, grand king.” Hinata bowed in thanks.

  
“You’re welcome chibi-chan,” _grand king?_ Oikawa asked himself, he had heard the name on the court earlier but he had forgotten about it. He almost asked Hinata but he caught the frown on the boy’s face.

  
“Do you have cramps?” Suga asked, concerned for his kouhai.

  
“No I don't think so…” tears were begging to spill out of his eyes, "am I gonna have to sit out of practice until this goes away?"  
  
Oikawa let out a surprised laugh, Hinata's eyes darting back at him. “Chibi-chan, can I tell you a secret?” Hinata nodded. He had been taken aback by the sudden laugh but he didn't think it was one of ridicule. “I’m currently on my period too!”

  
“What? But you played so well! That jump serve was amazing. It was better than even Kageyama's!”

  
Oikawa wanted to respond that _of fucking course_ _it had been_ but stopped himself, that wasn't the point. “I’m going to tell you what I tell all of my adorable omega kouhai: you have to work ten times as hard to get a fraction of the praise and recognition the alphas and betas get. But the team would sink without us. Don’t let anyone tell you differently. Period, heat or otherwise, you’ll have to give your best and more. But never doubt your ability just because of who you are. If you think you're a beta or an alpha that's a whole other matter but if you do think you're an omega then be proud of it! Never doubt your worth.”  
Hinata beamed up at him, he didn't hate being an omega, he just kind of hated that he wasn't as tall or as strong as the betas or alphas. Although the grand king was pretty tall and strong... Still, Kageyama was wrong about the grand king! He was the coolest omega he had ever met! “And chibi-chan, that last one touch and broad attack you did was amazing.”

  
“Thank you so much!” Hinata bowed again, screaming as his round little cheeks turned fully red, and ran back to the gym.

 

* * *

  
Hinata sat next to Suga on the drive back. He was still a little embarrassed about earlier so he needed Suga’s reassurance and validation.  
“Hinata?”

  
“Yes, Suga-san?”

  
“You know who was the first omega to go to the high school nationals in Japan?”

  
“The little giant!”

  
“That's right. He was also the first omega on Karasuno's team and he only became a regular his second year. But look at you, a first year who played against a top four team and won.”

  
“I only played because of Kageyama,” Hinata whined.

  
“For now. But remember what Oikawa-san told you, Hinata.”

  
Hinata bit his lip for a second. He had fought so hard to be where he was now and he wasn’t about to give up.

 

* * *

  
The next day he expected Kageyama to treat him differently, perhaps even outright ignore him, but as he made his way to the gym for morning practice, he heard the loud foot steps behind him. He smiled when the alpha passed him, breaking into a run himself and shouting after the alpha, “That's a false start, Bakageyama!”

**Author's Note:**

> I think Oikawa would LOVE being an omega, like he would use it as a tool instead of seeing it as a hurdle. It also fits nicely with the canon plot with him working with the limit of his natural abilities but I also think he'd be very motherly to younger omegas and wanting to make them feel like they should love who they are and wanting to be a role model for them because he never really had one. Oikawa is my favorite character I love him so much.
> 
> Anyways the a/b/o dynamics are a little different here. They know from birth what their gender is and it's not like a primary/secondary gender it's kind of a gender and that's it. Or at least it is for most people? There's male alphas and there's a few trans female alphas and I suppose other trans alphas... There's male betas and female betas and of course trans betas of all kinds and then there's omegas who are really just kind of a third gender but like they follow feminine social standards and most of them eventually transition to living as women like even using she/her pronouns but that's like usually after adulthood(20 in japan)? Then there's of course still transness across the board I'll explain it later in a different document but this is just a fast intro....


End file.
